evetaiwanfandomcom-20200214-history
Overview
http://tweve.blogspot.com/2010/12/eve-onlineoverview.html 檔案:2010.12.05.04.02.42.jpg 在太空中才有的介面，在太空站中會自動消失。 overview顯示距離太空船200km以內的所有物體，但是他有顯示過濾設定，可以調整哪些東西要顯示，哪些東西不顯示，也可以調整玩家顯示與否。 overview顯示的東西可以排序，例如距離排序，名稱排序，等等，有什麼欄位，就可以用那個欄位排序。 一般預設就是「overview(default)」，如果要採礦的時候，可以點左上角的三角形，裡面有「mining」，是預設的過濾設定，會顯示所有的礦種，如果只用default，就只能看到V礦。 點左上角的三角形，可以打開overview setting，介紹比較常用的settings： 檔案:2010.12.05.04.25.53.jpg Filters（過濾器） 可以選擇什麼東西要顯示，什麼東西不顯示。 每個資料夾都可以打開，裡面會有各項目可以勾選，通常做任務的人會用到的是Entitys裡面的Large Collidable Structure，有些任務提示用建築物屬於這類，但是default裡面沒有，要手動設定。 Types *Asteroid17（礦石） **Arkonor **Bistot **Crokite **Dark Ochre **Gneiss **Hedbergite **Hemorphite **Ice（冰礦） **Jaspet **Kernite **Mercoxit **Omber **Plagioclase **Pyroxeres **Scordite **Spodumain **Veldspar *Celestial27（天體） **Agents in Space（空間代理人） **Asteroid Belt（小行星帶） **Audit Log Secure Container **Beacon **Biomass **Cargo Container **Construction Platform（建築平台） **Covert Beacon **Destructible Station Services **Effect Beacon **Flashpoint **Force Field（力場） **Freight Container **Harvestable Cloud（可採集氣體雲） **Landmark（地標） **Large Collidable Object（大型可撞擊物體） **Mobile Sentry Gun（機動崗哨砲） **Moon（月球） **Planet（行星） **Secure Cargo Container **Stargate（星門） **Station Improvement Platform（空間站強化平台） **Station Upgrade Platform（空間站升級平台） **Sun（恆星） **Warp Gate（躍遷門） **Wormhole（蟲洞） **Wreck（殘骸） *Charge6（玩家投射物品） **Bomb **Bomb ECM **Bomb Energy **Interdiction Probe **Scanner Probe（掃描探針） **Survey Probe *Deployable1 **Mobile Warp Disruptor（機動躍遷干擾器） *Drone8（無人機） **Cap Drain Drone（能源抽取無人機） **Combat Drone（戰鬥無人機） **Electronic Warfare Drone（電戰無人機） **Fighter Bomber（戰鬥轟炸機） **Fighter Drone（戰鬥機） **Logistic Drone（後勤無人機） **Mining Drone（採礦無人機） **Stasis Webifying Drone（網子無人機） *Entity67（空間實體） **Billboard（公告螢幕） **Capture Point（爭奪點） **Control Bunker（控制堡壘） **Convoy（護衛隊） **Convoy Drone（護衛無人機） **Deadspace Overseer（死亡空間監視者） **Deadspace Overseer's Belongings（死亡空間監視者的財產） **Deadspace Overseer's Sentry（死亡空間監視者的崗哨） **Deadspace Overseer's Structure（死亡空間監視者的建築） **Destructible Agents In Space **Destructible Sentry Gun（可擊毀的哨戒砲） **Large Collidable Ship（大型可撞擊艦船） **Large Collidable Structure（大型可撞擊建築） **LCO Drone **Mission Amarr Empire Battlecruiser **Mission Amarr Empire Battleship **Mission Amarr Empier Cruiser **Mission Amarr Empire Destroyer **Mission Amarr Empire Frigate **Mission Amarr Empire Other **Mission Caldari State Battlecruiser **Mission Caldari State Battleship **Mission Caldari State Cruiser **Mission Caldari State Destroyer **Mission Caldari State Frigate **Mission Caldari State Other **Mission CONCORD Battlecruiser **Mission CONCORD Battleship **Mission CONCORD Cruiser **Mission CONCORD Destroyer **Mission CONCORD Frigate **Mission CONCORD Other **Mission Container（任務貨櫃） **Mission Faction Battleship **Mission Faction Cruiser **Mission Faction Frigate **Mission Faction Industrials **Mission Khanid Battlecruiser **Mission Khanid Battleship **Mission Khanid Cruiser **Mission Khanid Destroyer **Mission Khanid Frigate **Mission Khanid Other **Mission Gallente Federation Battlecruiser **Mission Gallente Federation Battleship **Mission Gallente Federation Cruiser **Mission Gallente Federation Destroyer **Mission Gallente Federation Frigate **Mission Gallente Federation Other **Mission Minmatar Republic Battlecruiser **Mission Minmatar Republic Battleship **Mission Minmatar Republic Cruiser **Mission Minmatar Republic Destroyer **Mission Minmatar Republic Frigate **Mission Minmatar Republic Other **Mission Mordu Battlecruiser **Mission Mordu Battleship **Mission Mordu Cruiser **Mission Mordu Destroyer **Mission Mordu Frigate **Mission Mordu Other **Pirate Drone（海盜無人機） **Protective Sentry Gun（防衛型哨戒砲） **Rogue Drone **Sentry Gun（哨戒砲） **Spawn Container（可重生貨櫃） **Tutorial Drone（練習用無人機） *NPC6（非玩家控制角色） **Pirate NPC（海盜NPC） **CONCORD NPC（統合部NPC） **Customs NPC（海關NPC） **Faction Navy NPC（勢力海軍NPC） **Mission NPC（任務NPC） **Police NPC（警方NPC） *Orbitals3 **Orbital Construction Platform **Orbital Infrastructure **Test Orbitals *Planetary interaction2（行星互動） **Capsuleer Bases **Mercenary Bases *ship37（艦船） **Assault Ship（突擊艦） **Battlecruiser（戰列巡洋艦） **Battleship（戰列艦） **Black Ops（黑隱特勤艦） **Capital Industrial Ship（旗艦級工業艦） **Capsule（太空艙） **Carrier（航空母艦） **Combat Recon Ship（戰鬥偵查艦） **Command Ship（指揮艦） **Covert Ops（隱形特勤艦） **Cruiser（巡洋艦） **Destroyer（驅逐艦） **Dreadnought（無畏艦） **Electronic Attack Ship（電子攻擊艦） **Elite Battleship（精英戰列艦） **Exhumer（大型掘礦船） **Force Recon Ship（力場偵查艦） **Freighter（貨輪） **Frigate（護衛艦） **Heavy Assault Ship（重型攻擊艦） **Heavy Interdictor（重型干擾艦） **Industrial（工業艦） **Industrial Command Ship（工業指揮艦） **Interceptor（截擊艦） **Interdictor（干擾艦） **Jump Freighter（跳躍貨艦） **Logistics（後勤艦） **Marauder（掠奪者戰艦） **Mining Barge（挖礦駁船） **Prototype Exploration Ship（原型探索船） **Rookie ship（新手船） **Shuttle（穿梭機） **Stealth Bomber（隱形轟炸艦） **Strategic Cruiser（戰略巡洋艦） **Supercarrier（母艦） **Titan（泰坦） **Transport Ship（運輸艦） *Sovereignty3（主權設施） **Infrastructure Hubs（基礎設施中心） **Sovereignty Blockade Units（主權干擾設施） **Territorial Claim Units（主權宣佈設施） *Station1（空間站） **Station *Structure24（設施） **Assembly Array（力場陣列） **Control Tower（控制塔） **Corporate Hangar Array（聯合機庫陣列） **Cynosural Generator Array（誘導力場發生陣列） **Cynosural System Jammer（誘導力場系統干擾器） **Electronic Warfare Battery（電子戰發射台） **Energy Neutralizing Battery（能量中和發射台） **Jump Portal Array（躍遷通道陣列） **Mobile Hybrid Sentry（機動混合型哨戒砲） **Mobile Laboratory（移動實驗室） **Mobile Laser Sentry（機動雷射哨戒砲） **Mobile Missile Sentry（機動導彈型哨戒砲） **Mobile Projectile Sentry（機動射彈型哨戒砲） **Mobile Reactor（移動反應堆） **Moon Mining（衛星開採設備） **Refining Array（精煉陣列） **Scanner Array（掃描陣列） **Sensor Dampening Battery（感應抑阻波發射台） **Shield Hardening Array（護盾強化陣列） **Ship Maintenance Array（艦船維護陣列） **Silo（儲藏庫） **Stasis Webification Battery（網子發射台） **Tracking Array（鎖敵天線陣列） **Warp Scrambling Battery（躍遷干擾發射台） States *Pilot (agent) is interactable *Pilot has a security status below 0 *Pilot has bad standing *Pilot has Bounty on him *Pilot has excellent standing *Pilot has good standing *Pilot has neutral standing *Pilot has no standing *Pilot has terrible standing *Pilot is an outlaw *Pilot is at war with your corporation/alliance *Pilot is at war with your militia *Pilot is in your alliance *Pilot is in your corporation *Pilot is in your fleet *Pilot is in your militia *Wreck is already viewed *Wreck is empty Appearance 玩家相關設定。 Colortag 檔案:2010.12.05.04.25.59.jpg colortag，是玩家名稱上的小圖示，越上面的優先權越高，照預設的話，如果同公司同時又是低security status玩家，會顯示同公司的圖示，因為同公司的圖示在低安全度的圖示上面。 Background colortag旁邊還有background可以選，同樣，越上面優先權越高。 EWAR Columns（欄位） overview欄位設定，可以增加或減少overview的欄位。 280px|right *Icon（圖示） *Distance（距離） *Name（名稱） *Type（類型） *Tag（標籤） *Corporation（公司） *Alliance（聯盟） *Faction（勢力） *Militia（民族軍） *Size（大小） *Velocity（速度） *Radial Velocity（徑向速度） *Transversal Velocity（橫向速度） *Angular Velocity（角速度） Ships Misc Overview Tabs